Keira Portman
Keira Portman (ur. 17 grudnia 2025 roku w Miami) - amerykańska piosenkarka, aktorka oraz modelka. Urodziła się w Miami, jako pierwsze z dwójki dzieci znanej oraz cenionej w Ameryce i Szwecji prawniczki Helen Roberts-Williams (dawniej: Portman) i zmarłego sędziego Williama Portmana. Ma młodszą o dwa lata siostrę Isabellę Williams, która jest szwdedzko-amerykańską wokalistką oraz autorką tekstów. W roku 2047, po wydaniu albumu "We all love Jennifer", zyskała większą popularność. Keira oprócz muzyki zajmuje się również aktorstwem. Podczas swojej kariery nagrała nie tylko kilkanaście ról filmowych, ale i teatralnych. Chętnie udziela się w mediach i często bierze udział w programach talk-show. Wczesne życie i początki kariery Życie Keiry nigdy nie było usłane różami, ponieważ gdy była mała zmarł tragicznie jej ojciec William. Matka kobiety - Helen, nigdy nie pochwalała wyborów córki. Gdy Portman postanowiła wyjechać do Nowego Jorku do szkoły aktorsko-muzycznej, matka postawiła córce ultimatum: albo zostaje w Miami i studiuje prawo lub wybiera szkołę muzyczno-aktorską i rezygnuje z majątku po matce. Dziewczyna postawiła na swoim i wybrała swoją drogę. Niestety, żeby spełnić marzenia o wybranej przez siebie szkole musiała sobie na nią zapracować, dlatego postanowiła, że zostanie modelką. Kariera modelki była dla niej bardzo trudna oraz wymagająca. Odbiło to się na jej zdrowiu fizycznym oraz psychicznym. Na szczęście dziewczyna szybko sobie z tym poradziła i po ukończeniu szkoły podpisała kontrakt z wytwórnią Dihente Talents, zaczynając równocześnie swoją muzyczną karierę. Kariera '2046: "Calculate your time" & "True story of your life"' thumb|left|148px|Keira na premierze debiutanckiego albumuDebiutancki album "Calculate your time", był ogromnym zaskoczeniem, zarówno dla Keiry, jak i krytyków. Piosenkarka poruszyła na nim wiele tematów, ale zachowała jeden gatunek muzyczny (pop-rock). Na tym albumie znalazła się miłosna piosenka, z dedykacją dla żony gwiazdy (Victorii). Keira bała się podczas nagrywania płyty o to, czy w ogóle ktoś będzie chciał słuchać piosenek niezbyt znanej piosenkarki. Na szczęście jej obawy okazały się błędne, ponieważ płyta sprzedała się bardzo dobrze, a fani już nie mogli doczekać się kolejnej płyty gwiazdy. Kolejnym albumem, który Keira wydała w tym samym roku, był krążek "True story of your life". Podczas jego tworzenia powstały dwie płyty promujące album takie jak: EP - "Forever Young" - i singiel - "Remember me? I'm Jake". Został on dobrze przyjęty przez krytyków i fanów piosenkarki. Tworzenie tego albumu było bardzo obciążające dla Keiry, dlatego że była w ósmym miesiącu ciąży, co spowodowało osłabienie odporności u Keiry oraz złe samopoczucie. Lecz po szybkiej interwencji lekarzy, piosenkarka wróciła do pełni sił i nagrała płytę do końca. Ze szczęśliwym skutkiem, ponieważ został on pochwalony przez krytyków. '2047: "We all love Jennifer" & "I want to be with him"' Album "We all love Jennifer" okazał się jednym z najlepszych krążków piosenkarki. Dzięki niemu zyskała dużą popularność i sympatię wobec fanów oraz krytyków. Do tego albumu powstały trzy single: "The beginning of our history", "Modern Family", oraz "Everything for her", które miały na celu promocję płyty. Keira włożyła w ten album dużo pracy, jak i wysiłku. Przy produkcji pomagała jej matka Helen, oraz siostra Isabella. W tym samym roku kilkanaście miesięcy później powstał najnowszy album piosenkarki - "I want to be with him". Powstały na nim piosenki o różnych tematach związanych z życiem. Do tego krążka powstały dwa single promocyjne: "'ll teach it!", " I'll be back". Keira chciała przełożyć codzienne obowiązki, zajęcia, w formie piosenek i jak najbardziej się jej to udało. Przy produkcji tego albumu piosenkarce pomagała jej siostra, szwedzka wokalistka Isabella Williams. Piosenkarka zapowiedziała, że pod koniec 2047 roku planuje zacząć pisanie tekstów do następnego albumu. Niestety na albumów będziemy musieli trochę zaczekać, ponieważ Keira w styczniu urodzi drugie dziecko, dlatego też zamierza zawiesić swoją karierę przynajmniej na dwa lub trzy miesiące. Na szczęście ma ona zamiar nagrać singiel, który będzie przedsmakiem piątego albumu piosenkarki. Singiel ten ma się pojawić jeszcze w tym roku. Życie prywatne thumb|144px|Keira w drodze na swój ślub, 2044 rokKeira Portman urodziła się w Miami, jako jedyne dziecko Wiliama Portmana, a drugie Helen Roberts. Ojciec Keiry był znanym i cenionym sędzią w Miami, zajmował on się też schroniskiem dla zwierząt oraz domem dla starców. 15 stycznia 2026 roku został śmiertelnie potrącony przez nadjeżdżający samochód. Jej matka Helen była prawnikiem oraz zajmowała się domem. Po śmierci męża Wiliama związała się z szwedzkim biznesmen Harrym Williamsem, którego poślubiła 12 lutego 2027 roku, a 27 maja urodziła drugą córkę Isabellę. Keira była nieznośnym dzieckiem i często pakowała się w złe towarzystwo. Jednym z jej wybryków było zajście w ciążę z o wiele starszym od niej chłopakiem. Lecz po dwóch miesiącach ciąży poroniła. 'Małżeństwo z Victorią Farrel' Aktorka jest po dwóch nieudanych małżeństwach, które zawarła w bardzo młodym wieku. 13 marca 2044 roku w Londynie postanowiła poślubić swoją partnerkę Victorię Farrel. Uroczystości ślubna jak i weselna były bardzo skromne; przybyli na nią wyłącznie świadkowie oraz matka Keiry. Z dnia 24 na 25 czerwca 2046 roku urodziło się pierwsze dziecko aktorki i jej żony, córeczka Lily Noah Farrel (którą urodziła Keira). Biologicznym ojcem Lily jest mało znany piosenkarz Devon. Piosenkarka od kwietnia 2047 roku spodziewa się drugiego dziecka. Ciekawostki *W wieku szesnastu lat Keira zaszła w ciążę ze swoim chłopakiem, lecz w drugim miesiącu poroniła *Keira ma wadę wzroku -9.0 dioptrii, dlatego nigdy nie rozstaje się z soczewkami Kategoria:Amerykańskie piosenkarki